A Game of Thrones - Kapitel 35 - Eddard IX
Eddard IX ist das fünfunddreißigste Kapitel von A Game of Thrones, dem ersten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Eddard Stark. Zusammenfassung Petyr Baelish bringt Eddard Stark in das Freudenhaus, das Jon Arryn kurz vor seinem Tod besuchte. Dort redet er mit einem Freudenmädchen, die eine Tochter hat, die König Robert Baratheon sehr ähnelt. Als er in den Roten Bergfried zurückkehren möchte, wird er auf dem Weg von Jaime Lennister und 20 seiner Männer aufgehalten. Als Vergeltung für die Entführung seines Bruder lässt Jaime Eddards Männer umbringen. Bei den Kämpfen bricht sich Eddard das Bein und wird bewusstlos. Synopsis Eddard stellt Untersuchungen in Chatayas Bordell an Eddard Stark findet Petyr Baelish in dem Bordell vor, auf das er ihn hingewiesen hat. Im Schankraum des Freudenhauses spricht dieser gerade mit einer großen, eleganten dunkelhäutigen Frau. Sein Wachmann Heward spielt mit einem Freudenmädchen ein Kartenspiel, in dem es ums Ausziehen geht, während Jory Cassel am Fenster steht und die Szene amüsiert beobachtet. Eddard kommt die Treppe hinab nach einer Unterredung und befiehlt seinen Männern, sich für den Aufbruch fertig zu machen. Kleinfinger macht einen frechen Scherz darüber, dass in der Stadt gemunkelt wird, dass die Hand des Königs immer mehr Geschäfte des Königs übernehme und ob Eddard dies nun auch noch bei Roberts Bettgeschichten täte, aber Eddard weist ihn schroff zurecht, dass er nicht mehr die Hand des Königs sei. Draußen regnet es, während sie zu den Ställen gehen. Der junge Wachmann Wyl hilft Jory beim Herausführen der Pferde, und auch er war anscheinend mit einem Freudenmädchen beschäftigt. Als sie durch die Nacht reiten, erklärt Kleinfinger, dass darüber nachdenke, das eben verlassene Freudenhaus, das die dunkelhäutige Frau namens Chataya führt, zu kaufen. Seiner Meinung nach sind Bordelle eine gut Investition, denn sie gingen nicht so schnell unter wie Schiffe. Im Lauf des Ritts durch das verlassene Königsmund plappert Kleinfinger immer weniger. Eddard erinnert sich an ein Gespräch mit seiner Schwester Lyanna Stark vor sehr langer Zeit auf Winterfell, als sie sagte, dass sich Robert Baratheon nie auf nur ein Bett beschränken werde. Eddard hatte das Kind sogar im Arm gehalten, und so konnte er seine Schwester nicht anlügen und sagte ihr nur, dass er ein guter Mann sei, der sie mit seinem ganzen Herzen lieben würde. Lyanna hatte ihn belächelt und gesagt, dass Liebe zwar süß sei, dass sie aber die Natur eines Mannes nicht ändern könne. Eddard hatte in dem Bordell ein Mädchen In den Büchern wird ihr Name nicht erwähnt, in der TV-Serie heißt sie Mhaegen. gefunden, das Robert geschwängert hat. Sie hat ihre Tochter Barra genannt, und sie hat tatsächlich Ähnlichkeit mit Robert, vor allem das schwarze weiche Haar fällt Eddard auf. Das Mädchen bittet Eddard, Robert zu berichten, wie schön ihre Tochter sei, und dass sie mit keinem anderen Mann etwas gahabt habe. Sie warte auf ihn. Eddard verspricht ihr, dass gut um sie und ihr Kind gesorgt werden würde. Jetzt ärgert sich Eddard darüber, dass er sich immer an Versprchen halten muss, während Robert den Mädchen in der Nacht alles verspricht und am nächsten Morgen alles vergessen habe. Eddard muss an Jon Schnee denken und fragt sich, warum die Götter den Männern so viel Lust und Trieb mitgeben, wenn sie es Bastarden dann so schwer machten. Dann fragt er Kleinfinger, wie viele Bastarde Robert insgesamt habe. Baelish scherzt, dass er gewiss mehr als Eddard habe, aber dass er die genaue Zahl nicht wisse. Er erwähnt Edric Sturm, den einzig öffenlich bekannten und anerkannten Bastard des Königs. Er ist der uneheliche Sohn einer Nichte von Selyse Florent Später wird das Verwandtschaftsverhältnis anders beschrieben: da sind Selyse und Delena Florent Cousinen.. Robert musste ihn anerkennen, weil die Mutter aus einem bekannten Adelshaus stammte, aber die Umstände seiner Zeugung waren so prekär, dass er nach seiner Geburt nach Sturmkap zu Renly Baratheon geschickt wurde. Außerdem habe Robert vor drei Jahren auf dem Turnier von Lennishort, das Tywin Lennister veranstaltete, in Casterlystein eine Kellnerin geschwängert, die daraufhin Zwillinge gebar. Cersei Lennister ließ sie töten und verkaufte die Kellnerin an einen durchreisenden Sklavenhändler Dies ist die einzige Stelle, wo diese Zwillinge und ihr Schicksal erwähnt werden, aber aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Cersei später auch Barra töten lässt, ist es sicherlich möglich.. Eddard wundert sich darüber, dass Robert solche Dinge geschehen lässt, aber er erinnert sich daran, dass sich Robert mittlerweile angewöhnt hat, die Augen vor unangenehmen Dingen zu verschließen. Er fragt Kleinfinger, warum Jon Arryn wohl plötzlich so großes Interesse an Roberts Bastarden gefunden haben könnte. Der vermutet, dass Robert einfach seine Hand des Königs beauftragt habe, sich um seine Bastarde zu kümmern, aber Eddard vermutet mehr dahinter, denn warum hätte man ihn sonst ermorden müssen? Petyr macht sich über Eddard lustig, denn dass der König viele Bastarde hatte, war kein großes Geheimnis. Eddard denkt zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit an Rhaegar Targaryen, den Thronfolger des letzten Targaryen-Königs. Er fragt sich, ob dieser wohl auch so oft Bordelle besucht hätte wie Robert, kann es sich aber nicht vorstellen. Jaime Lennister überfällt Eddard thumb|350px|Jaime stellt Eddard zur Rede ©Ted Nasmith Plötzlich sind Eddard und seine Gruppe von ca. 20 Lennister-Soldaten umzingelt. Petyr reitet vorsichtig vor und fragt, was das ganze soll. Jaime Lennister reitet vor und erklärt, dass er wissen möchte, was mit seinem Bruder passiert sei. Eddard erwidert, dass er auf seinen Befehl hin festgenommen wurde, um sich gegen die Beschuldigungen zu verantworten, die ihm vorgeworfen werden. Petyr schreit auf vor Entsetzen, Jaime zückt sein Schwert und geht zum Angriff über. Er sagt, er werde Eddard abschlachten wie einst Aerys II. Targaryen, aber es wäre ihm lieber, er würde um sein Leben kämpfen wie ein Mann. Jaime rät Kleinfinger, zu verschwinden, der aber braucht keinen Hinweis und reitet davon, sagt aber noch dass er die Stadtwachen rufen werde. Die drei Stark-Wachmänner sind zwar zu Pferd, sehen sich aber 20 Soldaten mit Schwertern und Speeren gegenüber. Eddard überlegt, wie er am sichersten der Situation entkommen kann. Er droht Jaime, dass wenn er ihn töte, Catelyn sicher auch seinen Bruder sterben ließe, doch Jaime glaubt nicht, dass die "edle" Catelyn Tully eine Geisel töten würde. Trotzdem will er es nicht darauf ankommen lassen und befiehlt Tregar, dem Anführer der Lennister-Männer, alle außer Eddard zu töten. Eddard und seine Männer sind schnell besiegt und Heward und Wyl werden niedergeschlagen. Jory schafft es, sich zu befreien, kehrt dann aber sofort um und wird ebenfalls erschlagen. Eddards Pferd stürzt und dabei bricht sich Eddard das Wadenbein, was ihn daran hindert, weiterzukämpfen. Er verliert das Bewusstsein. Als er wieder erwacht, befindet er sich immer noch auf der Straße und im Schlamm. Als Petyr und die herbeigerufene Stadtwache ihn finden, hält er Jorys Leiche in den Armen. Er wird unter großen Schmerzen zum Roten Bergfried gebracht und dort kümmert sich Großmaester Pycelle um ihn. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Eddard Stark Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Königsmund spielen Die Herren von Winterfell: Kapitel 35